


Weird

by ididitmyway



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididitmyway/pseuds/ididitmyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does being a boy ever make you feel weird?"</p><p>Dante thought about that. "I don't think so. Does it make you feel weird?"</p><p> "Maybe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

Me and Dante were in my room, lying next to each other and looking at the ceiling. It was quiet.

"Dante."

"Yeah?"

"Does being a boy ever make you feel weird?"

Dante thought about that. "I don't think so. Does it make you feel weird?"

"Maybe."

I was staring hard at the ceiling, and I felt Dante looking at me with a million questions in his head. "What kind of weird?"

I thought about that for a minute. "It makes me uncomfortable. I don't like it."

I'd thought that for a while actually, but I never said it out loud before. Dante was quiet, and I felt him moving next to me. He put his hand on my arm. "Why?"

I closed my eyes for a second. I sighed. "I don't know." That wasn't the whole truth. "It just makes me feel bad. I hate it."

"Do you want to be something else?"

I turned my head and looked at him. "What?"

Dante looked at me, and I could see his mind working, trying to find the right words for all his questions. "Do you want to be something else that isn't a boy?"

I turned on my side to face him. "I don't know," I said, looking at the collar of his shirt. "I'm just Ari. That's all."

"Ari who isn't a boy?" Dante asked, running his hand up my arm. He sounded like he was asking an ordinary question. Like he was asking about the weather or something. He was looking right at me, no judgement on his face at all. "It's not weird, Ari."

"Of course it's weird. I mean, who just says that?"

Dante takes my hand and has a serious look on his face. "It's okay to be 'just Ari'. I won't stop being your boyfriend or anything just because being a boy feels weird to you. You're still you." He moves closer. He kisses me, just for a moment, and I kiss him back. He's smiling when he pulls away. "Still the best kisser in the universe."

I can't help but smile back at him. "That was so cheesy."

Dante rolls his eyes. "I was trying to emphasize my point!"

"I think you just wanted to kiss me."

Dante pouts. "Well yeah, but that's not the point."

I laugh at him and put my hand on his waist. "I got the point, Dante. Thanks."

He takes my face in his hands. "I love you, Ari Mendoza. No matter what."

"I love you too, Dante." I kiss his smiling face, and everything feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from yet another headcanon my partner (tereszi on tumblr) had, and i absolutely loved it and needed to write it immediately. many thanks to amber for being my editor and for allowing me to write it!! also, in this headcanon Ari still uses he/him pronouns. thank you so much for reading!!!!


End file.
